As the construction of a building nears completion, the building undergoes various forms of inspection to ensure that its assorted systems work properly. For example, the building may be inspected to ensure that its electrical and plumbing systems function as intended. One particularly labor-intensive inspection process that must be undertaken is inspection of the ventilation system serving the building.
For a given building, the ventilation system may include many components. For example, a ventilation system typically includes one or more air outlets (also referred to herein as “diffusers” or “vents”) within each room of the building. In the context of a large office building, for example, the ventilation system also may include one or more roof top units, air-handling units, energy recovery units, exhaust fan units, variable air volume boxes, pumps, and balance valves, each of which are interconnected by a duct system (or plumbing system) extending throughout the building. During inspection of the ventilation system, each of the aforementioned components must be tested to determine that they are functioning as specified. For example, each air outlet in the entire building must be inspected to determine whether it is delivering the proper volume of air per unit interval of time. This process may occupy the services of several inspectors, and may take many days or weeks to complete.
Traditionally, as each component of the ventilation system is tested, the functional parameters of the component are recorded (e.g., are written down in a notebook). For example, an inspector records, for each air outlet within a given building, the volume of air per unit interval of time passing through the outlet. As a given component is tested, the inspector usually determines whether its measured functional parameters fall within the range specified by the designer. If the parameter falls outside of the specified range (e.g., a given air outlet is delivering too much air), the inspector attempts to bring the parameter within the specified range, if possible (e.g., manipulates a damper to alter the amount of air passing through an associated outlet). However, in some instances, a given component exhibits a deficiency that cannot be corrected by the inspector. In response to such a deficiency, the inspector records the deficiency (e.g., writes the deficiency down in his notebook) and proceeds to test the next component.
After each of the components of the ventilation system has been tested, a master list of the measured functional parameters for each component is compiled. Additionally, a master list of deficiencies observed within the ventilation system is also compiled. Upon compilation of the deficiency list, the appropriate contractor is contacted and informed of the deficiency, so that the contractor can remedy the defect. After a contractor has serviced a particular component, the inspector again tests the component to determine whether the component is indeed functioning as specified.
The aforementioned inspection scheme exhibits certain shortcomings. For example, because contractors are not contacted until a master deficiency list is generated, and because a master deficiency list is not compiled until all of the various components have been tested, contractors are not immediately made aware of defects. In some instances, the appropriate contractors may have left the building site by the time they are made aware of deficiencies, meaning that they have to travel back to the site in order to service any defective components. Further, the aforementioned system allows for undetected duplication of effort. For example, two inspectors may unintentionally measure the functional parameters of the same set of components. Such duplication is not observed until the master list of functional parameters is compiled, and it is revealed that two inspectors tested the same components. Still further, the aforementioned scheme does not permit for billing until the entire project has been completed.
As the foregoing makes clear, there exists a need for a system that enables efficient and effective inspection of ventilation systems. Such a system is preferably relatively easy to use and inexpensive to deploy.